Chi
Chi is a substance created by the heart of Mount Cavora. It becomes eight waterfalls that flow into the Lion Temple through the gutters into the Sacred Pool of Chi which forms into powerful orbs from the special minerals in the pool, which is used to power the animals and their vehicles. Appearance Chi is mostly crystal, but can take the form of water. It is normally light blue in colour. However, the Chi that powers weapons of the evil animal tribes turns red to signify their evil intentions. Chi orbs are basically crystal balls with Chi crystals inside of them. Overview The creatures of the world of Chima often wear armor with an orb in the center that contains Chi. They can survive without it, however they are much weaker. If enough Chi is obtained, a character can become an stronger and faster, experiencing their animal instinct. Chi is sometimes formed as water such as that of the Chi that flows on Mount Cavora and in the Sacred Pool of Chi. Most Chi has been guarded by the Lion Tribe for generations and was once shared throughout the land of Chima, but is now the reason of the war between at least eight of the animal tribes. Eventually, the Chi burns out and returns to nature. History The Chi was created by the Great Illumination. Its power was embedded into the water that was let loose by Mount Cavora being pushed up into the sky. The animals in Chima drank it which made them evolve and become smarter and complex, like the beings that existed before Mount Cavora rose. Ever since then, the Chi has been held by the Lions, so that once a month, they give all the orbs to every tribe in Chima, though they must reach the Age of Becoming before using them. Every month or so, the Chi join together to form a powerful orb of Golden Chi, which the Lions only give to those who win it in a monthly Speedorz race. The Pheonix Tribe has also created their own variant of it: Fire Chi. After several Chi orbs belonging to the Crocodile Tribe were thrown into the Gorge of Eternal Depth by Laval the Lion, new tribes known as the Crawlers were created, the Scorpion Tribe, the Spider Tribe and the Bat Tribe. They Chi up by placing an orb in their chest the same way the Chima tribes do, but are enveloped with a green glow instead of a blue or red one. The Chi later connected with the Ice Hunters' ice power from the Great Illumination and awakened them from their dreamless sleep. Their Chi is placed in their chest and never burns out, which keeps their exposed bones stable and allows them to walk with them. If the orbs they have are removed, the Hunters fall back into a dreamless sleep until another one is plugged. Since they cannot place anther orb in their chest, they eat the Chi to Chi up and absorb its power. After the second Great Illumination, the Chi orbs in the Hunters' chests returned to nature as Chi orbs do and the Hunters lost their need for them. Chi orbs are still given out every month to every tribe. Users *Cragger *Laval *Rogon *Lagravis *Eris *Worriz *Gorzan *Winzar *Wilhurt *Wakz *Windra *Other members of the Wolf Tribe *Crawley *Crug *Other members of the Crocodile Tribe *Bladvic *Razar *Scorm *Scolder *Scrug *Other members of the Scorpion Tribe *Sparratus *Sparacon *Other members of the Spider Tribe *Braptor *Blista *Other members of the Bat Tribe *Sir Fangar *Stealthor *Strainor *Sykor *Splanky *Other members of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe *Maula *Mungus (3x) *Mottrot *Other members of the Mammoth Tribe *Vardy *Vornon *Voom Voom *Other members of the Vulture Tribe *Icebite *Icepaw *Icerlot *Iceklaw *Other members of the Ice Bear Tribe Category:Objects Category:Chi